The Brofessional
The Brofessional is a playable character in the run and gun platform game Broforce. He was added with the Brofessional Update. Brofessional is based on the fictional character Leone "Léon" Montana '''played by Jean Reno in the film '''Léon: The Professional. In this movie, Léon is a professional killer referred to as a "cleaner" living in New York who was forced to take care of a young girl named Mathilda after the death of her family at the hands of several crooked members of the D.E.A. Gameplay Attacks * Fire command: Suppressed Beretta * Uses stealth kill animation. * It does not knock the enemies back. * Will not be obstructed by corpses. * Can headshot. * Enemies will not react to the pistol's firing as it's silenced. * Damage: About 4 damage at long range and about 8 damage at point blank. * Range: About 5 blocks. * Rate of Fire: About 3 shots per second when held, but can be as fast as you pull the trigger. * Special command: Brotilda's Sniper Rifle * Target enemies in front of Brofessional in a slow traveling red wave. Brotilda then shoots them. * Stronger enemies will be shot multiple times up to a maximum of three. * Propane Tanks and Barrels are subject to targeting. * Ammunition: 3. * Damage: About 8 per shot. * Range: The wave is rectangular and can travel a maximum of 16 blocks, the height is 3 blocks. But distance can be shortened since the marker will stop if it hits any object. * It destroys any door and passes through unaffected. * It is consumed even if you targeted nothing. * Melee command: Teleport Stab * Invincible and invisible while he teleports in the direction selected and automatically stabs a nearby opponent. * Only stabs if the opponent is close. * He is able to 'aim' the teleport in a direction to some degree. * Damage: About 9 per stab. * Range: teleports 2 blocks away without enemies but can increased to 8 if there is. * Can teleport through blocks. * Time limit: Disappear up to about 1.5 seconds. * Rate of Fire: About 2 per second. * Due to the way his melee works, he cannot throw enemies, but he can return thrown grenades. * This does not make already attacking enemies stop attacking. Trivia * He is the only Bro able to get through a solid steel wall, even walls that are 2 blocks thick with his teleport. * According to a Pxlbyte interview, Brofessional is based on Evan's favorite action movie (Léon : The Professional) and actor (Reno) * His melee attack is based on Léon's introduction in the movie and how he catches the Fatman in addition to his famed ability to disappear and reappear during gunfights. ** Using his melee, the player can glitch inside Satan's head (True Form), and the only way out is to teleport out. However if Satan loses his neck he will fall through once he teleports inside. * His special is based on the sniper rifle lesson he gives to Matilda. ** In addition, he's the only Bro that can temporarily call up another Bro for a fixed period of time with special command that does not appear in-game otherwise. ** This makes Brotilda the only bro not to appear in regular gameplay and cannot be controlled, thus, she is not considered a playable character. Gallery Sin título.png Brofessional&Brotilda.png The brofessional.png Léon Montana.jpg|From "The Professional" Brofessional & Brotilda.png Brofessional Penetrates Walls of Steel.gif|A gif demonstrating the power of his teleport, able to get past walls of indestructible steel Brofessional Teleport Stab.gif|A gif demonstrating the power of his teleport stab. Forgive him of the inability to throw enemies, and use it wisely instead of getting killed by a Suicide Bomber Mook Category:Bros Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bros with silenced weapon